Angel's cry
by Yana ano baka
Summary: Mori stopped and said, “I hate you..Ryoutaro”


**Angels Cry**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot ;] Not even the song :P

Special thanks to: Pepo-chan and Apricot-chan who are always there to support me. :]

-*u*-

Angels Cry=-= Ryoutaro/ Manami

* * *

** ----Day 1 Wednesday  
**

Manami ran to the soccer field where Ryoutaro is practicing. They have been together for a year or so.

'_I wonder if he's hungry. We could stop by a shop and eat together and..Ryou?_

She stopped and it was the exact time he looked back. Seconds seemed slow as she stood till and feeling her heartbeat skip beats. He was staring and she couldn't take any of these she was seeing. Running, she was trying to be strong and did not let the walls of her world fall; not a single tear escaped her eyes.

-=-=-

_Stupid Ryou-kun. Stupid! _ She shouted as she plays the piano but and soon fell asleep.

-=-=-

"Geez, where could she be?" Ryoutaro asked himself as he rolled back and forth on his bed.

"Ryou- What are you doing?" Mrs. Tsuchiura laughed seeing her son act like a kid. Ever since he started playing the piano he forgot that he was still a young and learning child until he was chosen to be part of the big activity in Seiso and when he met Manami Mori, the girl who changed his life.

"Mom, what will you do if you see dad being hugged, by a girl, that you haven't even met?" Ryoutaro asked. His father, being a loyal spouse didn't cheat in his whole life; would never even dare entertain the mere thought of it.

"I will sure get mad at him and I don't know. It's difficult to be cheated on" her mother said with her eyes almost getting red just by imagining it. Ryoutaro felt a sweat roll on his back.

"Why? You did something that hurt Manami-chan?" His mother asked brushing his hair with her hands.

"I was walking to the bench when Hina-chan hugged me suddenly. Manami got the wrong idea." Ryoutaro explained as he went back rolling on his bed as his mother smiled and patted his head. [Hina-chan, Ryou's 3rd cousin from Tokyo]

"Explain it to her, I know she'd understand" She said giggling on her way to the kitchen.. "Stupid Manami. Stupid" as he soon then fell asleep.

** -----Day 2- Thursday**

It was a sad Thursday for the couples.

"Minami-chan, could you please get me these?" Her mother asked giving her a list of the things she had to buy at the market.

"Ok" She replied, getting the list and went on. She took a deep sigh. As she was walking, she passed by Ryoutaro's house which is near the market. Minami shook her head and kept on walking. _You should be here with me, Ryou-kun. You should be the one helping me pick groceries. _

She was running back home and it was raining. Panting, she walked to the kitchen putting the things she bought on top of the sink.

** ----Day 3 Friday**

"Mom, you didn't wake me up. I am late" She said going downstairs as she buttons her vest.

"You're not going to school young lady. After sleeping on wet clothes and making me worry, you have to sleep and rest" Her mother said, kissing her feverish forehead pushing her back to her room. It rained again and it's almost past 10 in the morning.

She couldn't help but think of what happened last Wednesday.

_Shouldn't have walked away.._

_I would have stayed if you said._

_._

You could have at least said sorry.

_We could have made everything ok_

…………………….

"Ryoutaro, why is Mori-chan absent?" Kanayan asked.

"I don't know." Was his intelligent reply.

"Must have been in a fight?" Hihara asked as Ryoutaro's eyebrows twitched.

"Hihara-senpai" He warned as Hihara laughed going out of the room. They have been called with their accompanist for a presentation.

After the class, Ryoutaro went back home, immediately calling Manami.

"Hello? (cough cough) Mori residence. Can I (sniff) help you?" Manami asked

"Manami, are you alright? Did you catch fever? This is Ryoutaro, hello?" he asked worriedly.

"So I guess you're still worried. (cough cough)"

"Quit your stupid jealousy! It meant nothing." He shouted.

"Quit it, Ryou, you don't even know how much you hurt me. You could have at least passed by and said sorry. We could have made everything ok. I would have accepted it if you did. I shouldn't have walked away if you stopped me" She cried.

"It was as well your fault. You don't even know who she is. You could have just let me explain!"

"But (sob) you didn't take a chance!" She shouted making her voice sound hoarse.

"But that's not what you think it is. I am not guilty. She is just--" .

Mori cut him, "I hate you..Ryoutaro" was her last words before hanging up the phone.

* * *

_We just threw the blame back and forth_

_We treated love like a sport_

_The final blow hit so low_

_I'm still on the ground_

Ryoutaro kept on pulling his hair trying to get the pain away. He curled up on his bed, punching the pillows.

'_I hate you..Ryoutaro'_ it was so extreme yet the words escaped from the lips of his angel. She was crying and it made him suffer more. She's sick, crying and she hates him. What could be more than that? Her words kept on repeating on his head. It's like a song stuck replaying in his tomato head. Why can't she understand? It was nothing.

_I couldn't have prepared myself for this fall_

_Shattered in pieces curled on the floor_

_Supernatural love conquers all_

He tried to play the piano but all he could hear was her voice and not his playing. He reminisce the memories they got mad but after some hours get back to normal. Those times when they used to be sweeter than a pudding, he remembered the times they used to dream about their plans after marrying and have children. Was he too late?

_Remember we used to touch the sky_

He can't just complete his pieces. He just can't stop thinking of how they fought before. About the same thing that girls kept on coming to him. And his defense was always, 'I couldn't help it, girls love me' and they would just laugh together. But that was before, when he knows how to say sorry and explain.

_And lightning don't strike the same place twice_

_When you said goodbye I felt the angels cry_

He just let the tears escape. Making them fall on the piano keys. He can't comprehend how they let a stupid situation break them. It's not even worth it.

-=-=-

_True love is a gift but we let it drift in a storm_

_Every night I felt the angels cry. _

** ----Day 4 Saturday**

Ryoutaro was walking to the old man's shop when he saw Manami's mother at the pharmacy. He then took the chance.

"Mrs. Mori, how's Manami?" He asked

"She's still having a hard time recovering from her fever." She said with a sad face.

"Please let me visit" He bowed as Mrs. Mori laughed.

"Sure, in fact I was thinking of calling you over. Maybe it's only you she's waiting to see and talk to and she'd be ok" The old lady said as she started to leave.

_One of us is trying to survive as the angels cry_

After his practice at the old man's shop where he was able to concentrate, he started walking to visit her when it again rained.

"Why does it keep on raining?" He shouted and he was totally pissed. He did bring an umbrella but he got the wrong one. He got his mother's which is TOO small for his big body. _Sigh._ He got the broken umbrella and threw it.

He tried using the door bell when he noticed that Manami was looking at him by her window.

"Manami, I am sorry! I d—" he wasn't able to finish when she closed her window.

Manami's mother let him in. He was drenched wet.

"I'll call Manami-" she offered when he stopped her. "Can I just be the one to go there?" He asked with his pleading eyes. Manami's mother nodded and smiled as he went upstairs.

"I am sorry." He said as soon as he opened her door.

"Ryoutaro, give me time to-"She said with her fluffy eyes. She was still in her pajamas and her food was untouched and cold.

Ryoutaro sighed and shook his head.

"You'll get cold" She said as she got up and tried to walk straight and get a towel from her closet. Manami put it on his head and dried his hair.

"I kept on thinking how many times you made me cry and made me sick." She said plainly with her guttural voice.

_Bring it back is all that I want_

_Definitely we can just blow_

_I am willing to live and die for our love_

"Just give me a chance to explain. Trust me this time." He said with his tears rolling from his eyes. She just can't help but release the pain she's having in her heart. She broke down and hugged him from behind.

_Baby we can get back that shine_

_Baby I'm missing you_

"I'll do everything just to make you mine, again" he said. A soccer player is officially begging and crying in front of a pianist in the music department at Seiso academy, just to make her his again.

_Don't allow love to lose_

_We got it right_

"You're so unfair. Why can't I just hate you?"

"I know, girl like me, what can I do?" he started to laugh

"Ne, Ryou. –" She tried to say as her hiccups stopped her.

"But that's not really it, if you just let me explain..the you would have known that that girl is Hina-chan—MY COUSIN! You dummy. It didn't need to go this far!"

(sweatdrop)

"You should believe me when I tell you you're the only one I love."

_Here I'm with you_

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said, locking his lips on hers.

* * *

Author's note: I didn't put the complete lyrics ^^ It's a song popularized by Mariah Carey and Ne-Yo. Disclaimer: I don't own any but the plot :P

Please don't leave this page until you review. XP OOC

-=-==--==-=-


End file.
